


My Little Runaway

by spikesgirl58



Series: Lit Quote Challenge [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Hot night, hot Slayer, Spike is ready... Buffy, not so much.
Series: Lit Quote Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	My Little Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespian15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thespian15).



Spike leaned back against the tombstone and tried to remember what it was like to sweat. Sunnyhell was living up to its name and heat had descended upon the valley. Not that it really mattered to him or his ilk. Vampires didn’t feel hot or cold, as a rule. Vampires didn’t feel much of anything, except for the lucky ones.

He watched the Slayer easily stake a new vampire. When they first clawed their way out of their grave, vampires had just one thing on their mind and that was to feed. They would stand up and their newly-honed senses would latch on to the first warm body. Too bad for them if it was the Slayer.

Spike had to admit that this Slayer had a nice body on her. While he would have preferred to break her back over his knee once upon a time, now his feelings were tempered by something else. He refused to call it love, more like a primal lusting. He could almost feel them writhing on a slab, his cold flesh warmed by her touch.

“See anything you like?” Buffy spun around and faced him. She wasn’t sure what was going on with the platinum-haired vampire, but she’d caught him a couple of times now looking at her… well, the way Angel used to.

“Me? Sure, I love it when you eliminate the competition.”

“I could eliminate a lot more.” She twirled the stake as if it was a baton. 

“Naw, I’m good.” Spike stood up and brushed his jacket off. “It’s too hot to fight.”

“You’re a vampire. You don’t feel the heat.”

“But you do. Unfair advantage, you passing out on me from heat exhaustion.”

Buffy didn’t want to admit he was right, but the way her head was pounding, she knew any fight at the moment might not go her way.

Spike threw something at her and she startled, lifting a hand to fend off whatever weapon he’d used and winced when something hard and cold hit her wrist. It fell to the ground and she glanced down at the Coke bottle.

As much as she wanted to grab it and drink deep, she didn’t dare. Then as if he’d read her thoughts,

“Cor, Slayer, if I was going to take you out, I could just wear you down. Doesn’t matter to me if it’s hot or cold. Drink it.”

Buffy thought about it for a minute, then snatched up the bottle. A normal person would have been stymied by the bottle cap, but she just flipped it off and then checking Spike’s whereabouts, began to drink. She didn’t stop until the soda was gone. 

Almost immediately she began to feel better from the combination of sugar and caffeine. “Thanks I needed that.”

“Need anything else?” Spike let his voice go silky smooth and his smile went shy.

“From you? What else would I need from you, Spike? Well, short of you hopping up onto my…” She belched then and Spike made a face.

“Bloody hell, Slayer, excuse yourself if you’re going to do that in polite company.”

“You aren’t polite company, Spike. You’re a monster.”

“I’m no different than Angel.”

Buffy started to laugh then. “You? You couldn’t be more different than him. He cares, he is trying to make amends for his past wrong doings.”

“You don’t know what he was like as a human. Acting like the creature you are isn’t wrong, Slayer. He was a monster and a mean, vengeful drunk. Hell, becoming a vampire was a step up for him.” Spike snuffed out his cigarette and tossed the butt onto some fresh earth.

Instantly, Buffy was at his throat, her face red with anger. Spike smiled at her, then impulsively leaned forward and brushed his lips against her.

“Did you just try and kiss me?” Buffy stumbled back a step and wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand. “Spike, that’s gross.” 

“Give me a chance, Buffy,” Spike murmured. 

“Never! I will never give you a chance. You’re a thing!” She took a step back, her eyes confused and scared. 

Spike smiled. “Your lips say one thing, but your eyes say something else.” That comment was rewarded by a hard punch to his face and he dropped to his knees. She could have staked him then and there, but instead she ran away.

Spike grunted and got back to his feet. “Do you ever wonder why you don’t kill me when you can, Slayer?”

A quote drifted into his mind then. He’d read _Gone with the Wind_ , an action motivated by the movie years ago. Dru had insisted they watch the movie and then he read the book aloud to her. For some reason, it seemed to calm her thoughts and gave her some badly-needed peace.

“Well, my dear, take heart. Someday, I will kiss you and you will like it. But not now, so I beg you not to be too impatient,” he quoted from memory as he watched Buffy beat a hasty retreat from the cemetery. He bent over to pick up the empty bottle and smiled. “Someday, you will be mine, body and soul.” He grinned and turned his toes in the direction of his crypt. Morning wasn’t far off and it was time for all good vampires to be in bed. “Until then, we shall both be patient.”


End file.
